Glory's Pains
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Everyone has a past. Everyone has a destiny and everyone has a place that belongs. Sometimes in order to find that place you need to feel pain and loss like no other. In order to survive it you need to have friends to firgure out who is who.


**_Hello! So this is second of the two ideas i had write about Chicago One and Arrow! I hope you like the story! Also there is a mention of NCIS i hope you like it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Glory's Pains**_

Felicity stared at her legs in the length mirror as she cursed her genes.

"Are you okay?" The voice from her kitchen made her look up and saw her cousin, Kelly Saveride, and Tommy Merlyn now known as Connor Rhodes cooking.

"No…I was thinking about my knees and dad's condition." Felicity said honestly as Connor took the chicken out of the oven.

Felicity's life has been messy way before Oliver arrived being daughter of Daniel Smoak, first Chief of Fire House 51 in Chicago before giving up his position for a position in CFD offices was a reputation she tried hard to live up to. He gave up the Chief position because he was diagnosed with an illness close cousin to Lupus and it had attacked his knees and then he lost control of them and before he died at the age of 59 he couldn't control his own limps.

Felicity seeing her dad struggle and her mum worrying about her ex-husband from seas away got Felicity worried and she got herself checked to see if she will suffer with the same illness and she had the same thing…it started at the age of 17 and now ten years later she had lost counting how many times she put her knees back into their place because they were dislocated while walking, as simple as that.

No pain.

Nothing.

Talking the pills and going to Physiotherapy became a routine for her. Waking in the middle of the night in pain was nothing. Suddenly not having control of her legs was an everyday struggle. Not feeling her legs because she had hours to walk was the name of her autobiography.

The first time she lost control over her legs she was visiting her friends and cousin in the Fire House 51 when she had returned from a summer in Syria and she was about to walk across the road and in the middle of crossing she lost control over her knees and fell and she got run over by a car when she was twenty years old.

She had gone to the hospital with a head trauma because glasses were in her head, neck and eyes, a broken hand and scrapped legs because her legs were trapped under the car that had ran her over. She flat lined many times and in the end they put her in a coma. That's how she confessed to Kelly and the rest of her friends her illness once she came around. After that her friends read upon her illness or whatever they could find, since it was still new and only 3% of the Earth's population suffers from it, and tried to be there for her as best as they could.

When she moved to Starling City Matt, Gabby, Antonio and Kelly came along with her to help her set up her apartment. At night they went to a pub and after a few drinks they met Tommy Merlyn who was drinking his sorrows away since his best friend was dead.

After that the group became tight friends since Kelly knew Tommy's cousin, Claire Rhodes. Kelly trusted Tommy to take care of Felicity which Tommy took it very seriously. Felicity and Tommy became great friends, so great that Tommy confessed his secret which was that he was in his last year of Med School and that he was using his middle name and his mum's last name as an alter ego.

Felicity promised to keep it a secret and like that the two friends did all sort of crazy things, on weekends they would go to Chicago and meet their friends and Felicity introduced him to her friends both in CPD and Chicago Med that she knew because of her many check up visits about her knees.

Tommy then applied to be taken to Chicago Med after his four year residence and he decided to mend his relationship with his cousin and uncle while being in Chicago. He knew it would be hard but at least he had to give it a try for the sake of his dead mum and aunt.

A year later he was off to Riyadh and he returned just a year before his not so dead best friend came back from Lian Yu. Of course that period of time Chicago Med had accepted him so he was going to Starling City between shifts something that affected his emotional and physical state. By the end of the month he was dead tired and could move his legs he didn't know how he was supposed to do this correctly.

From there you know how the story goes…the Undertaking happened but Felicity had called CFD for help and they saved Tommy right after Oliver saw him dying…they did manage to get him out of the rebels when he was minute by minute away from certain death. Tommy was in a coma for 9 months when he woke up he learnt that his family had buried an empty coffin so he decided to go under the name of Connor Rhodes with Voight's help of course.

So Connor Rhodes started working in Chicago Med full time and now two years later here he was visiting Felicity with Kelly since it was the anniversary of her dad's death and during that period she was drifting into a dark place.

"Do you take your medicine and go for physiotherapy? If yes then you don't have to worry about it." Connor said looking Felicity in the eyes making sure she understands that she is not going to die because of it, not like her dad. They had medicine and treatments now and she had discovered it early so they were fighting it…she was fighting it.

"I do but they make me weak and sleepy, Connor." Felicity said with a sad sigh as she sat on the stool and watched as Kelly cut the salad and Connor the chicken.

They were expecting the whole gang for a get together in an hour and Felicity had just finished cleaning her apartment.

"How are Oliver and Laurel?" Connor asked after a few minutes of silence and Felicity sighed at the pain evident in his eyes.

"Not dating and not good. Sara is alive and back so now Oliver and her are dating and Laurel is an alcoholic…I do understand her pain…sort of…but that is not the way to fight it." Felicity said knowing how she felt when her dad died and how it was learning from Voight's IA contacts that her not so dead ex was working with the FBI and that he was out for revenge…she was expecting him but what worried her was that she didn't know how he would attack or when.

"Shit!" Connor exclaimed as he got cut and blood gushed out of his wound; Felicity and Kelly rushed to his aid as they helped him. Then the doorbell rang and the trio froze since their friends shouldn't be here for about 45 more minutes.

"Connor, hide!" Felicity whispered and Connor nodded as he run and hid under Felicity's bed. Kelly shook his head in disapproval as he continued cutting the salads.

Felicity walked to the door and saw Oliver rushing along with Sara into her apartment.

"WHY DON'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE, FELICITY?" Oliver's half worried half angry voice roared in the apartment causing both Connor and Kelly to clench their fists from their spots.

"Because I have company!" Felicity exclaimed as she walked in her apartment just then Oliver and Sara noticed Kelly.

"Who is he?" Oliver's jealous voice made Kelly cringe at the thought of him and Felicity dating.

"DUDE! No! I'm her cousin! Kelly Saveride." Kelly said in disgust as Felicity laughed.

"Oh! Nice to meet you." Oliver said awkwardly and Kelly nodded going back to his task.

"Oh! Felicity, is that enough?" Kelly said showing her the three bowls of salads and Felicity nodded.

"Why so much food?" Sara asked confused.

"We wait for some of our friends to arrive…so I will talk to you tomorrow okay?" Felicity said as she pushed them towards the exit and then closed the door.

"That was rude." Kelly noted with an amused smile as Felicity shrugged she had no time to be a hostess to them.

"You can come out now." Felicity whispered and Connor showed up as he dusted himself off.

"Okay this is getting annoying." Connor said annoyed and wash his hands as both Felicity and him got down to make three different pasta salads and sauces to go with the chicken.

Around 45 minutes later the doorbell rang and Connor smiled as he opened the door and kissed Robyn and hugged the rest of the gang.

"I'm setting the table." Antonio and Brett said at the same time and got down to work.

"This feels right." Connor whispered to Felicity as they cooked and she smiled.

"Maybe this is your destiny." Kelly answered instead of Felicity since he heard the comment.

A few minutes later they were seated in the table as they ate and talked all happy to see each other out of accident rescues.

"I have news." Felicity said happily and everyone looked at her.

"I register myself to Med School." Felicity said and everyone stare at her.

"What?!" Kelly and Gabby exclaimed in shock but a happy shock.

"When do you start?" Chief Boden asked happily and she smiled.

"Tomorrow." Felicity said smiling proudly.

After that they talked about anything and everything and later they watched a movie with wine.

As days went by Felicity got a phone call while being in the Foundry.

"Hello?" She asked confused.

"We saw your grades and we have to say they are remarkable and if you want you can speed up your years and graduate a year earlier, would you agree to speed up your courses?" The Dean of Chicago Medical School asked Felicity.

"Yes! Thousand times yes!" Felicity exclaimed in happiness and saw Oliver look at her confused.

"Yes, should I come there and finish or could I continue like I do?" Felicity asked holding her happiness only to her eyes.

"Whatever you want." The Dean said and Felicity smiled.

"Okay, thank you very much." Felicity said and ended the call.

Then she dialed Connor's number.

"Hey! I can graduate earlier!" Felicity said happily once she heard Connor's voice.

"WHAT?! That is awesome!" Connor said happily and more voices from the background congratulated her and she understood she was on speaker.

"Thanks guys! In about three years I will be just like you!" Felicity said smiling and Connor send his condolences in a joking manner and Felicity laughed as she finished the call telling everyone to have a nice shift.

"What happened?" Oliver asked confused and Felicity looked at him as if she just realized he was there.

"Um…nothing just some good news." Felicity said in a stern voice which let Oliver understand she didn't want to talk about it and he nodded.

Ever since Russia she was cold towards him and rarely spoke about her personal life to any of them but her behavior became colder ever since Sara showed up and Slade destroyed their Foundry.

But this story isn't about Oliver and Felicity it's about how Felicity found out who really are her friends and family.

She balanced school and Team Arrow and QC but after Isobel Rochev bankrupt QC she had already finished her second year of Med School and managed to get Mrs. Goodwin to agree and allow her to start her residence earlier so she passed her time in between Chicago and the Foundry.

Oliver and the rest of the team didn't realize her absence except Diggs who sat down with her one day and asked her where she is going since her house had other residences in it. Felicity told him that she's been staying at a friend's house which he bought it for awhile.

He bought it until Amanda Waller's phone light up and the screen photo showed Amanda, Felicity, Tommy and an Japanese American guy smiling while Amanda was dressed in wedding dress while holding the Japanese American guy with so much love and near her was Felicity dressed in a light purple gown and holding a bouquet of Lilies and Tommy who was near the Japanese American guy was dressed in a tux. All of them were smiling with so much happiness and had their hands wide open and in a diagonal position and their bodies were titled towards the camera. They seemed to be laughing.

He had never seen Amanda Waller smile or laugh…truly laugh. He snapped a picture of Waller's phone and later that day he showed it to Oliver and Laurel and Sara.

Amanda and the Team Arrow minus Felicity were brainstorming on how to kill Slade that's how Diggs saw the picture.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Oliver exclaimed in shock as he studied the picture while Laurel was silently studying it.

"Tommy here has a beard….he never had a beard when he was here in Star City." Laurel noted and Sara studied it more and saw something in Felicity's leg that showed a little under her gown.

"Guys! Check out Felicity's leg! She has iron like thing sticking out of her leg above the knee." Sara said as she zoom the picture and they watched it.

"Guys! Tommy has a scar on his head above the left eye. Last time I saw him he got that as he tried to save Laurel it seems to be a year old…this picture was taken a year ago! Tommy is alive!" Oliver noted too after they studied the picture more.

"Unbelievable! Felicity can't know Waller that well or knew that Tommy was alive and kept it a secret from us." Diggs tried to defend their friend but he wasn't sure either so he mostly tried to make himself to feel better.

"I think we should talk to her first. I mean before we make assumptions. I mean I saw her cry on Tommy's grave and she had told me that they were friends before Oliver came back." Laurel said trying to ease Oliver's temper and her own.

"Sara track Felicity's phone!" Oliver ordered and Sara did exactly that. The tracker showed;

" _ **Chicago Medical Center."**_

"WHAT?" The Team Arrow exclaimed in shock as they gathered towards the screen.

"Is she hurt?" Laurel asked worried as Sara searched for anything in the ED with the name Felicity Smoak.

"I found these!" Sara said as she pulled two files that wrote;

 _ **File No 1:**_

 _ **Date: 13/05/2009**_

 _ **Patient: Felicity Megan Smoak**_

 _ **Blood Type: AB**_

 _ **Injuries: Broken hands, fractured knees, scars in her legs, broken glasses on her face, head and lungs.**_

 _ **Cause of Injuries: Run over by a car as she lost control over her legs.**_

 _ **Diagnosed: Knees failure or else known as an illness close related to Lupus. Patient was diagnosed with that illness at the age of 18 and started therapies and treatments immediately.**_

 _ **Surgery: Replacing knee bone marrow, knee upper cap bone with a plastic copy and place iron guide until the patient learns how to walk again. Extracted small glasses from her lungs and head which caused some damage to her eyes and she will need glasses.**_

 _ **Coma: Put under artificial coma since her immune system was weak and suffered from high fever and went into an epileptic shock three times. Flat lined three times during the surgery, two times after the surgery and one in the ambulance. She stayed under coma for 12 months when she woke up she underwent Psychotherapy and Psychological counseling with Doctor Charles and Doctor Jonas Glass.**_

 _ **Any Other Info: Her father, Chief Daniel Smoak of CFD suffered the same illness and died from organ paralyses. Illness is genetic.**_

 _ **File No 2:**_

 _ **Name: Doctor Felicity Megan Smoak**_

 _ **Specialty: ED and Trauma Surgeon.**_

 _ **Resident: 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **year under Doctor Connor Rhodes.**_

 _ **College Graduate: MIT 2009 and Chicago Medical School 2012**_

 _ **Other Details: She is part of the Red Cross and the Doctors without Borders since the hurricane in New Orleans in 2004. Daughter of a firefighter (father) and an ex Greek Air Forces Soldier (mother). She grew up in Greece until her parents split and her dad won custody and they went to live in Las Vegas till a year later they moved to Chicago.**_

 _ **Foreign Languages: Greek, English, Bulgarian, Turkish, Arabic and Russian.**_

 _ **Service: She and her school participated in aiding the immigrants in the borders between FYROM and Greece. When she graduated High School she took a year off and traveled to Syria with her mum and helped the immigrant camps there with Red Cross and UNICEFF.**_

 _ **Personal Details: She learnt Russian, Bulgarian and Turkish from her friends since the town she lived in had immigrants from those countries also her mum's father comes from Eastern Roumelia now known as Bulgaria so she indented to travel to visit extend family there in the near future. She learnt Arabic in Syria while helping.**_

 _ **Allergies or Illnesses: She suffers from an unnamed illness but is known to be a close cousin to Lupus. It is fetal but she is stable for over a year. Clear for duty.**_

 _ **Emergency Contact: Kelly Saveride (cousin), Benny Saveride (uncle) ,Vicky Glass (roommate), Connor Rhodes (best friend), Claire Rhodes (best friend number 2).**_

 _ **Alternative Emergency Contact: Detective Antonio Dawson and Paramedic/ Firefighter Gabriella Dawson (best friends) or Detective Henry "Hank" Voight (godfather) House 51's Chief Wallace Boden (family friend).**_

"What the hell is this?" Oliver exclaimed in anger and betrayal.

Felicity's file in QC or any other database didn't say any of this information!

"She is half Greek and sick? Why she never told us?" Diggs asked no one.

"We are going to Chicago to get answers." Oliver said as he wore his jacket and the team followed him.

 _ **Chicago:**_

Felicity and Vicky Glass or known under ARGUS allies as Amanda Waller drank at Molly's while Felicity listened how Ethan's grandma reacted to the news of them getting married.

"And then she looks at me and says something along the lines of a racist asshole and once she learnt that I was married to her grandson and she called me her granddaughter…this change happen in 2 minutes, Felicity! More bipolar person I haven't met!" Vicky exclaimed in disbelieving tone as she drank from her dark beer while Felicity drank a Lemon Vodka.

"WOW! I never wanted to meet Ethan's family. No offense to the guy!" Felicity said laughing and she smiled as they drank together.

"Felicity! We have something for you!" Sheldon yelled from across the bar as he gave her his tablet.

"What?" Felicity asked as she studied the tablet that showed that the Chicago Med network had been breached and her files were taken by someone.

"Any idea who might be?" Sheldon asked and Felicity nodded.

"Oliver. I need to warn Connor and you, Vicky, go home don't come until I tell Oliver to get out of Chicago." Felicity said angrily as she marched out of Molly's.

"Vicky you seriously are afraid of that Oliver guy?" Sheldon asked Vicky who drank her beer in one sip.

"No but I should be because whoever is involved in that guy's life either gets killed or wishes he was. I trained that guy when I worked with ARGUS and you can understand that he is worst than Voight." Vicky told Sheldon since he was working with CPD and Vicky was working undercover with NCIS since she normally was a Navy not an ARGUS agent. ARGUS was keeping Ziva, her teammate, hostage so she had to find her and in order to do that she had to work her way up, win their trust and then find her. She and Tony almost died to bring her back to DC. Sheldon was one of her friends that helped her during the rescue mission.

Sheldon texted an SOS text to Jay and Alvin to get to the hospital before Felicity could unleash her hellfire.

Felicity went to the hospital since Connor was working when she saw Oliver and the rest of team pull up.

"Shit!" She yelled as she run inside and collided with Connor himself since his shift had just ended.

"Oliver is outside, let's go from the back!" Felicity urged him as he run and Felicity turned to see them just walking in.

"Felicity?!" Oliver asked shocked and she turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" Felicity asked slightly angry.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question? You are being absent from the team and you don't talk to us anymore!" Oliver yelled angrily at Felicity and she laughed in sadness.

"You don't care for me, Oliver. You keep me around because I know your secrets. You never cared to ask you only know about my past from what I let the Internet know about me. So you are not my friends you are my teammates there is a difference." Felicity hissed at Oliver in a hushed voice so no one from the hospital understands what is really going on.

Suddenly Jay and Alvin walked in the hospital and eyed Maggie who texted Connor to be at the U turn of the reception in case Felicity decided to punch Oliver or Connor needs to punch Oliver to bring some sense into the guy.

Vicky and Felicity had told Voight and the rest of Intelligence Unit about the Arrow in case Felicity got in trouble for hacking or any other legal trouble or trouble in general.

"Of course I do, Felicity!" Oliver whispered in angry tone.

"No you don't." Felicity argued back just then a gurney rushed in with Katie Nolan in.

"IN COMING!" Maggie yelled and Felicity let a shaky breath as she saw Katie being taken into surgery.

Connor then saw Katie and rushed telling the paramedics that he was the surgeon that would operate on her from his hiding spot.

"Oh! God!" Felicity exclaimed as she stumbled back in shock ending up on Jay who was behind her and held her from the waist so she won't fall or attack anyone.

"Did…did they catch him?" She asked completely ignoring Oliver or team Arrow's confused faces.

"Yes…courtesy of your uncle and Voight." Jay said in a meaningful tone and Felicity fought a smile. He is dead or wishes to be, that is good.

"Good. Where is Kelly?" She asked and Kelly then ran to her side as she hugged her.

"Hey!" Otis said in sadness as they hugged each other.

"I'm so so so sorry!" Felicity said with tears to Otis and Otis hugged her tighter.

"She will be okay." Felicity told both her cousin and her friend.

"Where is Connor? I need to ask him about my sister." Kelly said in distress as he tried to get over Jay and Alvin.

"Dude! Calm down!" Jay said to Kelly who glared at him.

"You sister wasn't taken so don't preach about calmness, soldier boy!" Kelly said in anger and Felicity then yelled for them to stop!

"KELLY! HE IS GONE! HE CAN'T HURT ANYONE ELSE! CALM DOWN! YOU HAVE FRIENDS AND FAMILY WHO WILL HELP YOU AND HER THROUGH!" Felicity used her loud voice which brought more tears to his eyes and the cousins hugged.

The team Arrow watched the exchange not understanding a thing but they did stay with the rest of the firefighters and CPD and a nurse who waited for the girl.

Connor Rhodes in the surgery he debated if it was worth revealing himself to the team Arrow for the sake of Katie and his friend Kelly or not. He question had an answer the moment when he saw how many people were there for her, all their friends, all his family.

"How is she?" Otis asked just when they realized his presence.

Connor smiled sadly and said completely ignoring the gaping faces of Laurel and Oliver…secretly enjoying the shock.

"She pulled through and she is not pregnant. She will be okay." Connor said smiling to Kelly, Felicity and Otis run up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kelly sobbed as Connor hugged him.

"She is a fighter, just like all of you." He said and eyed meaningfully Felicity who smiled.

"She is a Saveride after all!" Felicity attempted to joke and Kelly let a sound between a laugh and a sob as he whipped his tears.

"Yep! That she is. Did you know that she broke the guy's hand and from what I saw…she was chained and she broke her own wrist to free herself?" Connor asked to Kelly who growled in anger.

"That son of bitch better be dead or in the cage." Connor said and eyed Voight who nodded and Connor's jaw clenched.

"He is where he belongs." Lindsay said with disgust in her voice.

"Good. He raped my cousin and they never caught the guy back in 2009." Connor said and everyone gasped in shock as they watched Connor in shock.

"Your cousin is Claire Rhodes, right? She and Katie are the only survivors…who saved her?" Lindsay asked in a realizing and shocked tone.

"She saved herself. She was working with NCIS in a murder case of a fellow Navy's daughter who was also raped by the guy you caught." Connor said and everyone exclaimed in understanding since she was an agent she would know how to fight but that didn't made her invisible unfortunately.

"Tommy? How are you alive?" Oliver found the time to ask and his voice was in shock and sadness.

"What, Oliver, are you shocked? You can't be the only one coming back from the dead, now can you?" Connor said with a smirk but his eyes showed so much hate they same look he show to Laurel when his gaze fell on her.

"Rhodes, patient in 56 is under epileptic shock!" Maggie said in meaningful tone letting Connor know there was no patient there but he needed time to cool off.

"Okay. Kelly and House 51 including CPD I hope I and Robyn see you tonight in our engagement party as planned." Connor said with a small smile as he rushed away when everyone agreed.

Team Arrow was left looking shocked.

"You knew?" Oliver and Laurel asked Felicity shocked and betrayed.

"Yes, I had promised him not to say a thing. It was not my place to say anything. Now leave I need to be with my family." Felicity said in an emotionless tone.

Team Arrow walked away looking at Felicity for one more time but they couldn't see their Felicity anymore.

 _ **How did you like it! Tell me what do you think in your reviews!**_

 _ **Follow me on;**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_


End file.
